Broken Hopes, Broken Dreams
by Hoseki Zaoldyeck
Summary: Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está la precuela de Militia! Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo. “Dos años luego de ser una república parlamentarista, un GOLPE DE ESTADO sacude Amestris … Cuales serán las consecuencias? Postmovie.


**Disclaimer: **Como todos saben, FMA no me pertenece TToTT

**Nota:** Tenía ganas de ver a Elysia y al hijo de Roze más grandes así que notarán que su edad no coincide con la que deberían tener n.nUUU. Los ( ) son mis aportes y las "x" representan asteriscos ya que la página no los muestra ¬¬

_**Broken Hopes, Broken Dreams**_

_**Esperanzas rotas, sueños rotos**_

_By Hoseki Zaoldyeck_

"_Broken Hopes, broken dreams. No matter How or Why, that is _an Inerasable Sin

"_Esperanzas rotas, sueños rotos. No importa cómo o porqué, ese es un Pecado Imborrable"_

**Prologo**

Habían transcurrido ya dos años desde que el poder del país de Amestris había pasado de los militares al Parlamento, las cosas no parecían ir tan mal la verdad, no al menos hasta que de pronto se comenzaron a dictar leyes que entregaban una independencia y poder exagerados al ejército… algo alarmante según los antecedentes.

Durante aquel tiempo habían pasado muchas cosas, Central debió ser reconstruida debido a un extraño incidente con una máquina capaz de volar y armaduras andantes, aunque esos eran solo rumores. La versión oficial del gobierno era la de un atentado terrorista (XDD). También se habló bastante de la desaparición de dos famosos Alquimistas, los hermanos Elric parecían haber sido simplemente "borrados del mapa". El general de brigada Roy Mustang había regresado al servicio, y parecía más empeñado que nunca en oficializar las minifaldas como uniforme militar femenino (XDD). La hija del general de Brigada Maes Huges, era una brillante estudiante de la milicia destaca en amplios campos, y los rumores decían que por las tardes libres tomaba clases de alquimia con el mejor amigo de su padre.

Más lejos de Central, en el remoto pueblo de Rizenbul, la Familia Rockbell había crecido ya que Roze y su hijo se habían quedado a vivir junto a Winry y Pinako, por petición de ambas. A pesar de que el negocio de la familia podía mantenerlas, Roze decidió poner un Restaurante para ayudar en los gastos. El pequeño hijo de la morocha asistía a la escuela del pueblo y era un destacado alumno de primaria. Se le veía un futuro brillante y las mujeres ya se estaban haciendo a la idea de tener que mandarlo a un internado en Central, durante la secundaria, para desarrollar por completo su potencial.

En definitiva las cosas **parecían** ir bien, sin embargo, nada es eterno y esta etapa en el país de los dragones plateados, resultaría más corta de lo deseado. Si bien el panorama no era tan desesperanzador en la superficie, bajo ella se tejían oscuras telarañas de intrigas. El mundo político definitivamente no se encontraba preparado para la gran responsabilidad que le había sido otorgada y era claro que necesitaba algo de tiempo. Tiempo que en algunas esferas del ejército era calificado como mal gastado.

En aquellas esferas se hablaba de que de continuar el poder del país en manos de la milicia, las cosas serían distintas y los cambios necesarios para restaurar a la nación, serían más rápidos. Claro que aquello era un planteamiento lógico y cierto. Naturalmente cierto ante el hecho de que ellos tenían largo tiempo de experiencia en su manejo y sabrían como llevar la situación pos- guerra y sus implicancias. En contraste con el parlamento, conformado por miembros de variadas tendencias políticas, valores e intereses, quienes aún con el paso del tiempo no conseguían un consenso y continuaban riñendo por nimiedades. Lo cual poco a poco y casi como una enfermedad de lento, oculto y mortal avance, desencadenó en una crisis económica de tamañas proporciones, hasta ahora invisible a ojos del pueblo. Sin embargo, pronto sentirían sus consecuencias.

Justamente de aquel sensible tema se encontraban hablando Adolf Gutenberg, General en jefe del ejército de Amestris, y Brian Miller ©, uno de sus más fieles generales pese a su temprana edad.

-… Ha sido un alivio tener a la mayoría de los políticos en nuestras manos- decía el menor

-Eso te lo debemos, Brian- le contestó el superior- fuiste tu quien, con tus influencias, los hiciste nuestras marionetas

-La verdad no fue nada Sr. Aquellos hombres son completamente manipulables ofreciéndoles un poco de dinero y poder

-Aún más con tu carácter, tienes una increíble capacidad de convencimiento, muchacho. Aún no me explico porqué no te hiciste político

El joven rubio pelilargo sonrió enigmáticamente. Todos quienes le conocían solían hacerle la misma pregunta, pero él tenía claro que el general en jefe, era una de las escasas personas que sabía la verdadera respuesta incluso antes de que él mismo se la confiase. Si bien poseía una gran sabiduría y capacidad de convencimiento y manipulación psicológica, no era nada comparable a la del hombre mayor … de hecho solo conocía a una persona que estuviese cerca de aquel nivel. Su mayor enemigo, el recientemente reincorporado General de brigada Roy Mustang.

-No bromee señor, usted conoce muy bien los motivos. Sabe que mis expectativas son mucho mayores que la ilusión del poder político.

-No desestimes ese poder, Brian. Sabes muy bien que con él se logran muchas cosas

-Puede que si… en otros países. En Amestris jamás será así. El poder siempre ha estado en manos militares y los humanos somos animales de costumbre; jamás se logrará nada con la política en este lugar. Su poder aquí no es más que una ilusión, un espejismo. Yo no deseo espejismos, mis aspiraciones son mucho mayores

-En ocasiones suenas espeluznante muchacho- dijo el mayor con una sonrisa cínica

-Y progreso cada día aprendiendo del mejor

-A quién te refieres?

-Por supuesto que a Ud.

-Mmm…ya creía que tenías otro maestro ¬¬

Ambos militares se observan y luego ríen maléficamente

-Y por cierto, cómo van las cosas con Mustang?

-¬¬ xxx grrr- la expresión del rubio cambió al instante. Se notaba claramente que quien quiera que fuese ese hombre, no le agradaba

-jeje, veo que aún le tienes viejos rencores jijiji

-Ese tipo es un imbécil

-Vamos, solo estás molesto porque cuando apenas eras un cadete te jugó una broma pesada. Él hace lo mismo todos los años, y la verdad me hace gracia que hallas sido justamente tú el ratoncillo de indias de aquel jajaja

-Si, realmente gracioso ¬¬- masculló con desagrado el de pelo largo- Respecto a Mustang, señor. Hay algo que hace tiempo deseo pedirle.

-Nh?

-Una vez realizados los planes… me gustaría tomarlo bajo mi mando.

-ôô ? … cual sería tu interés para con él? No me digas que ahora te gusta?

-¬¬ xxxxxxxxx pues no. La verdad pensaba hacerlo ejercitarse un poco en el Campo Norte, ya sabe ud. Que él es un hombre de acción, no? 8D

-Oh! Ya veo, eres un malvado 8-)

Los hombres se quedaron mirando, como si no encontrasen mayor fascinación que ver sus rostros mutuamente; pero para ello existía un motivo y es que ambos sabían que la mejor forma de probar a alguien, era aquella.

Abriose entonces de súbito la puerta del lugar, y un estresado y exhausto soldado irrumpió sin más en la habitación haciendo resonar en su silencio el mensaje que le había sido encomendado.

-"_Señor! Los preparativos ya están listos!"_

Continuará… 

**Notas finales:** Supongo que ya saben que los reviews son mi alimento, por lo que si muero de inanición será vuestra culpa y vuestro Pecado Imborrable!... Onegai o.o (cara de perrito mojado). No flames, Si criticas constructivas.

Se que había dicho que este sería un one-shot pero me entusiasmé con la historia XD. Y de pasadita os respondo los revs de Militia:

**Maria-elric: **Fuiste mi primer rev en FMA! Arigatou gosaimazu! non! jeje la verdad es que adoro hacer sufrir a los personajes, pese a todo mis historias suelen tener un final feliz (otras no). Fotos? Mmh, pos a mi me dan igual, siempre salgo bien (XD yo y mi ego)

**Arwon:** ToT (ho-chan llora de emoción) de verdad te saqué lágrimas? Que triste pero que lindo, xq quiere decir que expresé bien los sentimientos. Bueno aquí tiene mi siguiente fic XD espero que lo leas eh!

**Cagalli-sama: **(de dónde el "sama")ejem! Digo, cagalli! Gracias por leer mi ff y dejar tu opinión, de verdad me interesa (Con lo exijente que sos y lo encontraste bueno! Uff! Me salvé de que me descuartizaras frente a mis lectores Riku!) Yo escribiendo humor? No sé la verdad, pero lo intentaré, gracias por el consejo.

**Lady Scorpio:** Claro, el Royai rlz! Te gané la idea de Farman y Shiezka? XDD la verdad es que me gusta pero no tendrán mucho protagonismo u.u . Roy es su papá adoptivo, si! O si no se queda con Edo XDDDD Y por supuesto aquí está lo prometido, espero que lo leas n.n

**Riza Ho-kuai:** Pues aquí tienes la continuación niña, calmate, calmete n.nUU Espero no decepcionarte (Otra más que casi llora ToT)

**Sherrice Adjani:** Gracias por los cumplidos Y.Y pero tengo otra cosa planeada para Havoc OwO jejeje Aquí tienes la continuación.

**Mawi: **Gracias por leer mis desvaríos niña! TToTT Respecto a lo del manga... todos los puertos para mi país están ocupados cada ves que entro! Pero no desespere, haré algunos movimientos a ver si consigo algo T.T bua! (te debo un rev ;D)

**Angelus Diabolicus:** XD gracias por leer. Otra más que me dice que debo escribir cosas más alegres ¬¬ y si lo hago! Lo que pasa es que no las he publicado u.u


End file.
